G.A.L.E.E.M.
Another powerful blimp created by Apopalypse Bloon, the G.A.L.E.E.M. ('G'iant 'A'pocalyptic 'L'ight 'E'mitter 'E'radicating 'M'onkeys) is a blimp that will first appear on Round 300, and every 300 rounds after that. It is the parent of 4 K.E.F.K.A.s. It has 300,000 HP with 2 Auracrysts, but it moves at 0.00001x the speed of a B.A.D.. It is shaped like a white B.A.D.. Sun Temples and the True Sun God will only do 0.75x the damage to this blimp. The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey, however, will do 2x damage to this blimp. And to add to your misery, it also has the immunities of its children (don't think harnessed 0-0-0 Dart Monkeys will work on this blimp. They won't do any damage to it! And don't even think about using harnessed 0-0 Dart Monkeys on it. They, too, won't do any damage to the blimp!) Attacks Blinding Light: Turns the screen white for 3 seconds, then returns it to normal. During this time, towers and heroes are blinded, so they can't attack. Cooldown: 30 seconds Light Bombs: Plants 4 white Exploding Pineapples in random locations on the map. After 3 seconds, they will detonate in a cross shape (they emit white-colored explosions shaped like crosses with infinite range), heavily damaging towers and heroes caught in the explosions. (Each explosion does 50 damage to all towers and heroes) Cooldown: 60 seconds Light Off-Waves: Emits 2 white shockwaves with the range of a 0-0 Super Monkey, damaging towers and heroes caught in them. Each off-wave does 40 damage to all towers and heroes. Cooldown: 50 seconds Laser of Light: This attack has infinite range. G.A.L.E.E.M. fires a laser of light for 30 seconds, vaporizing and instantly killing all towers and heroes if the laser simply touches them. The attack resembles a yellow Ray of Doom, and could potentially be a game-ender if you are unlucky! (G.A.L.E.E.M. can rotate the laser to anywhere he wants. And even if your heroes have infinite HP, they will still be vaporized (and killed) regardless.) Cooldown: 120 seconds Fireball Barrage: Shoots a total of 20 fireballs at towers, each dealing 5 damage to towers they touch. Cooldown: 30 seconds Balls of Lightning: Shoots one ball of lightning out that travels a certain distance, then stops, and in a random direction, then that original ball of lightning produces 5 more balls of lightning (the same size as it) that ALSO travel in random directions (the balls of lightning disappear after 15 seconds. Also, the five balls of lightning produced from the original ball of lightning all come out one at a time). If they happen to hit towers, they'll do 20 damage to them. Cooldown: 45 seconds Auracryst Slam: Its Auracrysts teleport from it and slam into the ground at random locations. (However, if the Auracrysts are destroyed, it can't use this ability.) It can use this ability once or three times (providing its Auracrysts aren't destroyed.) Also, while its Auracrysts are away, you can damage the blimp without having to destroy the Auracrysts first. Cooldown: 30 seconds Light Healing: Summons 100 harmless K.E.F.K.A.s (they don't attack, and they don't take lives upon reaching the end of the track, but they will move on the track with their normal speed), then absorbs them all. (The K.E.F.K.A.s will move towards the G.A.L.E.E.M., then they will disappear when they touch the G.A.L.E.E.M..) Regenerates 1000 HP for every K.E.F.K.A. absorbed. Cooldown: 30 seconds Light Possessing: Same as its Laser of Light attack, but revives killed towers and heroes, only for them to attack your towers instead of the bloons. To defeat the possessed towers and heroes, you need to sell them. Possessed towers and heroes will have red eyes in place of their normal eyes. Cooldown: 180 seconds Light of Death: Turns the screen white, like the Blinding Light ability, BUT when the screen goes back to normal, you get an instant Game Over! However, it will very rarely, if ever, use this ability. Trivia This blimp is a reference to the antagonist of the same name in Super Smash Bros Ultimate's World of Light. On Round 300, the pre-round comment is: "You've done well to get this far, but how will you do against the Lord of Light in the form of a blimp?". This foreshadows the blimp coming (obviously), and it's also a reference to how Galeem is called the "Lord of Light". It takes double damage from AOTVM because AOTVM can be considered a "Dark True Sun God", and Darkness is the Bane of light. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:References